Confusion
by Chi Senshi
Summary: What are Kagome and Inuyasha doing? Sango and Miroku are hearing strange noises. Suggestive Diologue


"Confusion"  
  
Teaser: Sango and Miroku hear some disturbing sounds...what are Inu-  
yasha and Kagome doing??  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inu-yasha and/or any characters created by   
Rumiko Takehashi. Please don't sue me cause I'm totally broke.  
  
Author's note: All the events in this one-shot were created by my   
perverted little mind, so if you have a similar story that you've   
read, I haven't read it yet. So I'm not plagiarizing. It's rated PG   
for the suggestive dialogue.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day was bright and the birds chattered happily in the bright green   
leaves of the surrounding trees. Miroku and Sango were sitting silently   
on the ground. Miroku, with his legs crossed and staff lying over his   
lap, stared up into the sky, watching the clouds pass by. Sango was lying   
on her back with the boomerang nearby-in case the monk tried anything-  
and hands behind her head resting.  
  
"Miroku...?"  
  
"Yes, my sweet?"  
  
"..." Sango grimaced slightly. "When do you think Inu-yasha   
and Kagome will get back?"  
  
"I was just wondering the exact same thing!...which just proves   
that you and I are meant to be together for all eternity!...You really   
are the one meant to bear my child dear Sango-."  
  
"Miroku..." Sango said threateningly.  
  
"Oh...right. I am not sure...they have been gone for a long time."  
  
"What do you think they're doing...?"  
  
Miroku thought about it for a moment, remembering some of the   
sounds that he and Sango had heard earlier drifting their way on the   
wind. ("Kagome...What are you do-?" "Just relax Inu-yasha...") However   
awhile ago the wind had changed directions and the sounds ceased. "I   
am not certain that I wish to be perfectly aware of the action Lady   
Kagome and Inu-yasha happen to be participating in." He said with a   
smirk.  
  
"But...well...perhaps you're right." The wind shifted their   
way in that moment. There a high pitched happy little "eeek!" followed   
by giggles followed a few moments later by a groan. Sango opened her   
eyes and looked at Miroku who had turned his head slowly and was staring   
at her with slightly large eyes. Kagome's voice drifted towards them   
again, "Oh, Inu-yasha!" Miroku and Sango's eyes widened a little more,   
then they shuddered. Sango sat up.  
  
"They-they wouldn't...," she said.  
  
"I do not believe they could if they wanted to." Miroku sat   
stunned staring at the direction Lady Kagome and Inu-yasha had taken   
off in, at least 30 minutes ago.  
  
"Maybe we should go check on them?"  
  
"I'LL GO!!" Shippo came jumping out of a bush behind them.   
  
Sango and Miroku tackled the small thing at the same time,   
yelling, "NO!!!" They nearly crushed him in the process.   
  
"Ouch! I thought you wanted to see what Inu-yasha and Kagome-san   
were doing!"  
  
"I do not believe that your young virgin eyes would be able to   
comprehend." Miroku said to the kitsune child.  
  
"I agree with Miroku for once, let us go."  
  
"Fine, fine. Just...let go of my tail!!"  
  
The two released the boy and hesitantly standed, starting off   
in the direction of the sounds of joy.  
  
A few minutes later Miroku and Sango were crouched behind a   
bush a little bit away from where Kagome and Inu-yasha were positioned.   
Sango and Miroku moved above the line of the hedge slowly. Sango gasped.   
Miroku's eyes grew wider than ever, "Oh my...!"  
  
"They're..." Sango gasped.  
  
Kagome sat back and looked at Inu-yasha, "Now, really was that   
too difficult?"  
  
"Yes!" Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Oh, come on, it was only a game."  
  
"But, I don't see the point in PLAYING a fighting GAME, when   
you can simply go out and challenge someone!"  
  
"But you can't do that in my world, so you pretend..."  
  
Sango stood then. "You were playing a video game!?"  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha turned towards her. Inu-yasha turned red   
and pointed at Kagome. "She made me!"  
  
"Oh don't be silly Inu-yasha. Hi Sango!"  
  
Miroku stood, "And here we are thinking you might be doing   
something productive!"  
  
It was Kagome's turn to blush a soft pink, "And why would you   
imply something like that??" She had an uneven laugh to her voice.  
  
"Like what? What's going on?" Shippo jumped up to look at   
everyone.  
  
"And what do you think we were doing??" Inu-yasha growled.  
  
"Uh...gotta go!" Miroku sweatdropped and ran away from Inu-yasha,   
while Sango sat next to Kagome; they both shrugged and started playing   
the game together.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Note: Well...uh...that's it. I amuse myself so it doesn't matter   
if you got a kick out of that or not. But I hope you did. Review please!   
Thank you! 


End file.
